Driving a vehicle provided with inflatable tires on slippery surfaces such as snow or ice is dangerous, due to the sharp reduction of the coefficient of friction.
If the coefficient of friction is reduced by the presence of ice, the latter's stiffness requires the use of solutions based on metal protrusions or the like.
Tires are known with studs meant to insert in the ice or snow to improve the grip. These types of tires are used when there are snow or ice conditions at all times, such as for vehicles used in ski resorts.
In situations where an improved grip is occasionally required, such as when having to cross a snow-covered mountain pass, other auxiliary means are common that are easier to mount and remove, such as snow chains.
Auxiliary elements of this type use diverse attachment solutions that seek a simple installation.
Chains are bulky and take up significant space in the vehicle's luggage compartment. The stiffness of the chain allows it to stick in the snow; however, it also means that considerable stresses are applied on the tire surface, damaging it.
This damage is greater when there are areas without snow to cushion the impact of the chain on the ground. These areas are sometimes so short that it is not worth removing and installing the chains again.
Also known is the use of covers as alternatives to chains. In this sense must be cited European Patent with publication number EP1165329, which describes and protects a device that can be fitted on vehicle tires to increase the friction between the tire and the road.
The configuration of this cover consists of a belt that surrounds the tire with an oversize of 4%, its outer part being fully closed and its inner part having a strip with an elastic peripheral asymmetric tensor.
The present invention consists of a design of a cover with a fabric specifically conceived to withstand shear stresses, improve the grip and improve positional stability.